Reasons
by idyllic nocturne
Summary: A short oneshot about Buri and Raoul on the night that Joren dies. It mainly covers why Raoul doesn't drink. Rated 'cause I rate everything T.


**Lioness**: This one will also be for Emily, I suppose. Oh, and **holy smokes its bubba**. You need to _write_ something, girls! I can't do all of the work! Alanna, you're doing disclaimer.

**Alanna**: Why me?

**Lioness**: 'Cause I said so. Plus, George says hurry up. He's got a surprise for you.

**Alanna**: _Thisgirldoesn'townanyTamoraPiercestuffotherthanbooks_. Can I go now?

**Lioness**: (sighs) Sure. He's backstage. T.T Why don't I get George?

**_ANYWAY_**, this takes place on the night that Joren has his ordeal. It not only covers (slightly) the party Raoul drags (kind of) Buri to, but also why he doesn't drink anymore.

**Reasons**

"Okay, and if you find the need to run away, we can. All we have to do is make sure that the lady dragon sees us together once or twice, and we'll be fine," the large man murmured to his companion as they walked into the great hall of fief Goldenlake.

"Raoul, I told you that I would come. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I don't save him from his own family?" the K'mir whispered, a wicked grin on her face.

"May I?" Raoul bowed and held out his arm. Still grinning, Buri rested her arm on his.

"Let's see how horrible your family _really_ is."

Raoul glanced back down at his friend as she conversed with one of the more liked cousins about the many myths and tales of the Giantkiller.

"Of course, he's fallen off his horse many more times than that," she said. "Why, once in front of Third Company on the way back from a wedding, the stupid lug forgot to eat a bite. Later, in the middle of the woods, he just fainted. Scared the poor horse to death."

"But I nearly got trampled in the process," Raoul added as all three laughed.

"If you two will excuse me for a moment, I'm fair parched. I'm going to go get a drink. Either of you want one?" the cousin, Bjorn, asked.

Buri shook her head as Raoul replied, "Sure, why not?"

They watched Bjorn make his way around the dance floor. Finally, Buri remarked, "The way you made it sound, I had thought this night would be something horrible."

Raoul whistle along to the music as he continued to stare at the dancing couples. "And still you came? Why Buri, I'm honored."

She snorted and elbowed him in the side. "As you should be." Finally, Bjorn came trotting back, two drinks in hand. Immediately, their conversation picked up where they left off.

After a while, Bjorn realized he was still holding Raoul's drink. "Here, Giantkiller. You'll like this one. You'll never taste a wine finer, it was such a great year." Something inside Buri went off. She knew something about this situation was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. "Go ahead, try it."

As the two men raised their goblets in a toast, Buri suddenly remembered what it was. Unconsciously, she took a step back, her eyes widening with fear. When she saw the cup reach his lips, she couldn't take it anymore. Like a flash, the K'mir bolted.

She had no idea to where she was going, but she knew that she wanted, _needed_ to get as far away from Raoul as possible. After flying down many hallways, Buri found a door leading outside. She walked out onto the terrace and sat down on the bench as tears started to fall.

After all of this time, this many years, this much progress, how could he ruin it in one night? Buri knew that this time, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him. Not again.

Buri sighed. She had thought that after Thayet's wedding, she would hear no more of love, but now Alanna's wedding was mere weeks away. She scanned the room again.

Alanna was arguing with Thayet about bridesmaid dresses, trying to get her fiancé to come to her aide. George would only hold up his hands and grin, just happy for the day to be so near. Jon was playing chess with some guy. Buri wasn't sure of his name, but she thought it was Gary. All in all, though this room was filled with friends, was utterly boring for the young Buriram.

A particular loud outburst of "Why the hell do you even think I would consider _pink_ for _anything_ in my wedding, Thayet?" made the woman flee the room all together. She loved her friends, really she did, but all this talk of weddings and true love was starting to wear on her nerves.

Buri walked down the halls, not knowing where she was going, and frankly, not caring. Finally, she realized that her stupid feet had taken her to Raoul's rooms.

She had first met the large man on the way to Corus for the first time, and had instantly taken a liking to him. No, it was more than a liking. Buri knew that it was absurd for a woman constantly criticizing love to have a crush, but that was the situation. Not that she would _ever_ try to tell herself that.

She couldn't deny, though, that he just seemed so friendly and trusting, even though she gave him no reason to be. She hadn't been cold to him at first, just…suspicious. In the end, she found herself often having friendly chats with the knight whenever she found the time. And, as much as she hated to say it, she really trusted this man that she barely knew.

"If I'm here, I might as well see if he'll join us," Buri reasoned to herself as she knocked on the door. "If he joins us, then there could finally be a decent conversation in that stupid room."

She fidgeted in place until the door opened to the stench of liquor and a towering man. "Um, Raoul? Have you been drinking?" she asked, peering around him to see into the room.

Sure enough, there were multiple empty bottles on the desk. "Maybe I should come again later," she said nervously. His firm hand gripped her wrist and roughly pulled her inside. Buri winced as the door slammed behind her. This situation seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"You're a sweet little thing, aren't you?" the man slurred. His grin seemed to have a malicious air to it, and his breath stank of alcohol as he pulled her close.

"Raoul, you're drunk. Let go of me," Buri said as firmly as she could. Truthfully, she was terrified. Though she could fight, and he was drunk, he was several times larger than she, and could easily overpower her.

When he attempted to give her a kiss, Buri wanted to retch. This was _not _her friend Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. This…this was just a drunken _animal_.

The small woman stood stock still as he ran his hands over her, trying not to tremble too much or cry out at his touch. Frozen on her face was a look of fear that could only be likened to that of an animal caught by the hunter.

It was when he began fumbling with the laces of her tunic and succeeded in taking it of that she finally regained a part of her normal self. Buri gathered up all of her strength and punched him in the jaw, making him fall back onto the floor. Without waiting to see if he picked himself up and came after her, the woman ran as if there were wings on her heels, blinded by tears.

Finally, Buri burst back into the room where her friends still sat. She knew that she must have looked terrible, hair mussed, tunic missing, shirt ripped, and her face red as she choked back sobs. Without answering any questions, she ran and fell at Thayet's lap like a little girl.

Crying, when truly from the heart, is far from delicate. It's messy, it's embarrassing, and it takes all of your energy out of you. This is how the little K'mir now wept, harsh sobs that burned her throat each time she took a breath.

She barely registered her friends crowded around, questioning her. It was when she was finally losing the steam that had kept her going that Thayet placed cool fingers under her chin and forced Buri to meet her gaze. "Buri," she said softly, "What happened?"

Buri took a gulp of air and sat back on her haunches. Bruises were starting to form on her wrists, arms, face and neck. Bruises that strongly resembled the shape of human hands. "Raoul," she finally rasped. "He…Raoul was drunk."

Everyone but Thayet and Buri, those who had known Raoul for years, glanced at each other. They were torn between comforting Buri and defending Raoul. All had seen how the little K'mir who was so against love had started to fall for the man. Alanna knelt down next to her friend and gently placed her arms around her.

"It'll be okay in the end, Buri, we all promise."

Jon had even forbidden Raoul from spirits for a time. After he had realized what he had done, however, Raoul swore off all alcohol. Buri, though she never forgot, came to forgive Raoul. It was too big a cost, their friendship, and he had made _such_ an effort that she ended up ignoring it entirely.

But now, he had broken his promise. And that hurt more than the memories.

"Buri!" Her head jerked up. "There you are." She jumped up from the bench and turned. It wasn't too big of a jump from the terrace to the garden below, and there were bushes to break her fall if need be.

His heart tightened as he saw her eyes red from crying.

"You broke your promise, Raoul," she said quietly, looking at her feet.

"No, Buri. I swear by Mithros, I didn't drink it."

"But I _saw_ you, Raoul!" she shrieked, not able to meet his gaze. "After you had come so far, you went and drank it!" By now, Buri knew that she was cornered. Even if she had the energy to jump down and run, a part of her wanted to stay and hear him out.

"Buri, look at me." She kept staring down at her feet. Cursing slightly, he quickly strode over to her and forced her to look up. "Buri, _please_ believe me when I say _I didn't drink it_."

Oh, how she wanted to believe him! "_Please_, Buri," he begged, tears starting to well up in his eyes as well. "You _have_ to believe me." As she looked him in the eyes she realized, though, that she already had.

Buri gave a watery smile and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Taking a step closer, she hugged the man before her. "I believe, you Raoul. I—I shouldn't have doubted you." He brushed his lips along the top of her head as he held her close.

"Oh, Buri, I shouldn't have given you reason to. Come on, let's go back home. This night has been too long for my tastes."

And you know the rest from there! (Poor Raoul has a long night.)

G'night, all. I'm fair tired from this all. Oh, and I would have had added more fluff, but there wasn't room in the plot. C'est la vie.


End file.
